


Eldritch Hall Asylum

by Elliyora



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Therapy, asylum AU, kid AU, therapy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliyora/pseuds/Elliyora
Summary: Eldritch Hall Asylum is a hospital and home to a collection of children who have lost their ways in life. Miranette Baudelaire has been working there for a while - since there were only two patients for her to care for. Of course, she adores working with the kids. They're what she took the job for.Mostly slice of life situations - there may be references to child abuse and mental disorders quite frequently. Still, I am trying to keep this as happy as possible.
Relationships: original female character/original malecharacter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Character Notes: Children

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the blog I made for this fic!  
> @eldritch-hall-asylum on Tumblr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the child residents of Eldritch Hall. Note that there is a clever little Marvel reference hidden somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter mentions self harm, suicidal ideation, eating disorders, trauma, survivors guilt, did, schizophrenia, adhd, tourette's, autism, abuse and assault.  
> If you are triggered by any of these issues, I would not complain if you skipped this one out. This is mostly just a chapter for my notes and thoughts.

Jack Kingsley was the first resident of Eldritch Hall. He was three when Ciero - the social worker responsible for all of the kids there - took his file and found his home. H is father was apparently abusive and a member of a cult. His wife passed away; he attempted to remove Jack's eyes. 

The surgeons did everything that they could to help, but sadly his eyes could not be saved. He is now eyeless. Fully blind. He requires a cane to get about. Thankfully, the layout of the house has been consistent for years, which means that it is mostly just muscle memory he runs upon. J ack was diagnosed with anxiety and childhood PTSD not long after being settled into the home. His father relinquished custody to the manor. Thankfully, Jack is fully on medication and is coping quite well - although some days are better than others. 

* * *

Tim Deneika was the second resident of Eldritch Hall. His biological mother died when he was three. His adoptive mother took him in and raised him. She did the best she could; Tim was quite happy at home.

Sadly, he took after his mother and had battles with Dissociative Identity Disorder and Schizophrenia (a more recent diagnosis). His adoptive mother did not give up full custody; she maintains her parental rights. He is just being looked after until he can be proven able to survive outside independently. 

* * *

Jane's family were murdered in their sleep. Jane was the soul survivor. She has frequent nightmares, insomnia, and survivor's guilt. There have been routine discussions and therapy sessions to help her come to terms with these facts. 

Doctor Baudelaire suggested an animal as an appropriate coping mechanism, which led her to Grinny - the resident feline. He helps her with her anxiety. Thankfully, she has improved frequently and appears near stable enough to be released after her next evaluation - into a willing foster family. 

* * *

Liu Woods and his brother were the only ones to survive a house fire. Liu has survivor's guilt, frequent bouts of anxiety and depression, along with a case of PTSD. He had an imaginary friend for the first few years of his residency - a large beast from what his drawings have shown - called Sully. Perhaps this came as a coping mechanism. 

He uses music and drawing to help deal with his mental health. Art therapy seemed most effective for him. He is extremely close with his brother; the two hardly ever want to be apart. They are the only family each other has left. 

* * *

Jeff was too young to understand what happened in the fire. He was two. He has since developed severe depression - he used to self harm for a bit - and anxiety. Thankfully, it seems apparent that he has made a near full recovery physically. 

His emotional wellbeing has improved somewhat through the presence of the therapy dog, Smile. He enjoys going for (supervised) runs around the grounds with the husky. This should be continued for greater success - perhaps he could sign up for a service dog program when released. 

* * *

Natalie Oulette suffers from PTSD due to abuse from her past home at the hands of her brother. Her parents gave up their custody - it is unknown as to why. Her social worker has since found a relative who acts as a guardian (James "Logan" Oulette). He has been vetted and approved as her legal guardian. She had also struggled with an eating disorder, OCD and anxiety. She is on medication to help. Art therapy has been used several times, and she seems to enjoy it. 

She uses a plush giraffe as a comfort item - much like a security blanket. Doctor Baudelaire has helped her make strides forward in confidence and emotional wellbeing. While not fully ready for release, she is improving steadily. Her uncle keeps in contact, preparing for when she is able to stay with him full time. 

* * *

Ben was two when he arrived at Eldritch Hall. His father attempted to drown him for some reason. After this, he developed Hydrophobia, Childhood PTSD, and has been diagnosed with autism. He is terrified of swimming and coming into contact with water in any way that is not drinking. To counter this, he has been using biodegradable soaps, conditioners and shampoos. 

Doctor Baudelaire original proposed getting him a fish or turtle to help him get over his fears, but he instead immediately bonded with a guinea pig he has since adopted - called Brvr. Ben has made many strides in his confidence and mental health. He may go to have a bath as part of his exposure therapy in due time. 

* * *

Tobias Erin Rogers and his brother were the sole survivors of a car crash that their abusive father was also involved in. Toby has CIPD which means that meals have had to be set at specific times. He also had to have showers and baths ran for him by others. 

He has also been diagnosed with tourette's syndrome and attention deficit disorder. Medication had proved effective for the ADD. He also has a minor case of PTSD caused by the car crash. Thankfully, he and his brother have been improving. 

* * *

Cody Rogers also has PTSD caused by the car crash. His seems to be more intense as he was in the front of the car when it occurred. He and his brother have had to be comforted several times from panic attacks while going on minor supervised outings. 

Cody has been seen having depressive tendencies - his mother caught him trying to drink something he made from a chemistry set. Whenever he wants to use it, he must be fully supervised by an adult or trusted older child. He has fallen in love with astronomy. He recites the entire periodic table to calm himself down. This has proven somewhat useful in stressful situations. He and Toby have been improving drastically. 

* * *

Sally William's was abused by her uncle and suffers anxiety and Childhood PTSD as a result. She had constant nightmares and a bout of insomnia for a few months, which have thankfully decreased in frequency. Art therapy has proven useful for her as well. She seems to be a creative girl. Her stuffed bear - Mister Stinson - is a comfort item that she relies upon. Still, it makes her feel secure. 

She also enjoys musical therapy - Charles has managed to teach her how to play the first little bit of Elvis Presley's "Hound Dog". She seems proud of this. Perhaps it may help her in the future. She has managed to cope significantly since her uncle was arrested. Her confidence has come back and she seems to be a happy, healthy little girl. 

* * *

Doby Doggers has ADHD and Tourette's. He has since had his medication changed to a less extreme kind - one with less side effects to help him get some sleep. He has somewhat improved. His mother has been talked out of pressing charges against her own child. Sadly, she refused custody of him. 

So far, he has shown a decrease in aggression and has found Grinny's presence during sessions somewhat relaxing. Hopefully this can improve somewhat. 


	2. How Natalie Came to Eldritch Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain references to abuse frequently. Please do not read if that is an upsetting subject. Also, here are the ages for the child characters at Eldritch hall at this point in time:   
> Jack: 12  
> Tim: 11  
> Jane: 10  
> Liu: 9  
> Jeff: 8  
> Natalie: 8  
> Also, I didn't know the name of Natalie's brother, so I just changed it to Tate (let me know in the comments who you think he is a reference to).

Police cars pulled away from the Ouellette household.

Thankfully, Ciero managed to work through the crowds of neighbours who pooled together. The officer who had got in contact with him stood right by the door. She had her arms crossed and a sour look upon her face.

“Officer,” Ciero nodded. 

“Windroe,” came her reply. “Natalie Ouellette. Abuse in the home. Here’s the file.”

The police report was placed into his hands. 

“Little girl abused by her big brother – a seven year age gap between them,” explained the officer. “He’s in custody, parents are wanting to have a talk.”  
Ciero nodded. 

“Apparently the abuse has been going on for months and they only found out a few hours ago,” she elaborated. “She’s been struggling for a while. Her parents hadn’t seen the signs.”

* * *

Nancy and William Ouellette sat in their living room. Her leg bounced nervously; he paced the floor.

“We just don’t know what we’re going to do,” Nancy’s voice trembled. “It’ll tear the family apart.”

Ciero took in a deep gulp. “Well, Natalie’s mental health is our first priority. Has she been suffering for long?”

William thought for a second. “She’s been nervous about people touching her. She hated being alone. We just thought she was being a brat.”

Ciero jotted down the notes for her case. “Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“She started having panic attacks a few months back,” explained Nancy. “We just thought they were tantrums. If we’d known, we would have done... something. Gotten therapy. Whatever it took to keep our family together.”

“Well, I am sure that, in time, she will learn to manage and cope successfully. Hopefully, she should come back to your care in less than a few short years.”

“...and what about Tate?”

Ciero took in a deep breath. He hated this part of the job. “Due to the severity of his crimes, it is highly likely that Tate will be tried as an adult. He may be incarcerated for years.”

“What?” Nancy looked at him as if he were an alien. “How long?”

“It depends. After all, Natalie was a child,” he elaborated. “He will have to face serious consequences for these actions – his name will likely be kept on a register. He won’t be allowed near schools and the like.”

“But... he needs his education,” rebutted William. 

“While that may be a key concern, he can receive one via the internet,” Ciero calmly said. “What he did was a crime. You seem more concerned with how Tate will handle this, than how your daughter – his _victim_ and your _daughter_ – will manage to live in a world where she was abused by someone that she should have been able to trust!”

Ciero looked at the both of them angrily.   
“It’s as if you don’t even care about the little girl up there!” He growled out. “Do you even want a daughter in your life?”

Mister and Misses Ouellette looked to each other before turning to stare at Ciero. William bit his lip.

* * *

Natalie was sat in her bedroom, on her bed. She rocked back and forth lightly. She held a stuffed animal as tightly as she could. 

The walls were like a prison. She was haunted by the memory of everything that had happened. She didn’t feel safe. It felt like Tate was going to come back any second and-!

“Hello, Miss Ouellette,” Ciero knelt down to her level. “I’m Ciero Windroe. I’m here to help you.”

Natalie nodded. 

“How old are you, dear?”

Natalie held up eight fingers. Ciero smiled. 

“Goodness, you’re quite a young lady, aren’t you?” 

Natalie smiled a little and shrugged. He looked to the stuffed giraffe she held so dear.

“What’s his name?”

“Rocky,” she whispered – lightly, softly – as she held onto his neck.

Ciero nodded. “Well, I think that you and Rocky need to come with me for a bit, poppet,” he explained. “I can help you.”

Natalie was slid into the back seat of his car within an hour of Ciero's arrival. Her clothes were all in a suitcase that was planted in the trunk. She simply stared off into space as the world around her seemed to fall apart. 

* * *

Natalie clutched her stuffed giraffe tightly. He was the only thing that she had bothered to bring with her from her home.

Ciero looked to the back of his car. Natalie looked far too thin… hopefully LJ would be able to get her to eat. 

Her file sat in the seat next to him. He was disgusted with how easily her parents gave up full custody. It was as if the girl didn't even matter to them.

What hurt him most, however, was that her brother was fifteen and he treated an eight year old girl in such a way.

"You okay back there, Natty?" He asked. 

Natalie shrugged.

“Don’t be scared, sweetie,” his eyes were focused on the road. “You’re going to be alright.”

Natalie stared through the window. She watched trees and other cars roll past. 

"Well, you're lucky we have somewhere nice and safe for you to stay," he smiled. “There’s a very sweet kitty cat. Everyone there is kind and caring."

Natalie nodded, but kept her green eyes on the giraffe. He was the only thing that she could trust…  
She kept pinching his fluff and squeezing the giraffe - Rocky - as some sort of meditation. 

"There are other kids your age here," Ciero explained. "I'm sure you'll fit right in.

Ciero was sure that there was a relative who would be able to get custody - maybe an uncle? - upon her release. Hopefully, someone would come into contact. She had a bright future ahead of her. 

He didn’t want her to feel like nobody cared about her. 

The case was going to court in a few weeks. The little girl who sat so silently behind him would have to testify in front of an entire court. She would have to explain what her brother did to her. He knew how intimidating such confessions could be. 

That gave them enough time to help her come closer to terms with what happened. He knew that Mira had enough experience with that in particular. 

Finally, the car pulled into the driveway.

Eldritch Hall looked scary. It had large, black walls with plants crawling up the sides. It looked like the ones in those movies Tate liked. It looked scary.

“Here we are,” Ciero smiled as he took Natalie’s suitcase out. “Home sweet home.”

Natalie stared up at the place. It looked scary, as if monsters lurked inside. 

A howl cut through the air. Natalie jumped and squeezed Rocky tighter. 

The door opened, and out came a lady who looked to be in her twenties, with a rather large husky pup on a leash. 

“Hi, Ciero,” called out the woman. “Sorry about him. Smile's a little excited today.”

“It's okay,” waved off Ciero. “And this is Natalie. She’s the one going to be staying here.”

The woman nodded. “I see...”

She had a little smile on her face.

“Hi there, sweetie,” she bent down to Natalie’s line of sight. “I’m Doctor Baudelaire, but you can call me Mira.”

Natalie nodded.

“And this silly pup is Smile,” she scratched the pup between his ears. 

Natalie smiled and stretched a hand out for the dog to sniff. Smile licked it. 

Her light giggle sounded like music. 

“You’re going to be very well-cared-for here.” Mira looked the girl in her green eyes. “I promise.”


	3. Meet Doby

Mira sat her bag down by her chair. Thankfully, the bus wasn’t late. She had made it to work on time – and with three minutes until her first session. Hopefully her patient would be improving. She knew that she had a rather... Overwhelming day ahead of her, but it was all fulfilling work. 

It was all for the kids. 

She sat down on her chair and grabbed the first of many files she would read that day. Thank God she could connect with these kids. 

“Miss Baudelaire?” Came Jeff’s raspy voice. “It-it’s time for our session.” 

“Of course, dear,” Mira smiled and gestured to the comfortable couch by the wall. “Come in, get comfy, relax – you too, Smile.” 

The husky in question was one of two animals who lived with the children. Jeff had found and took a shine to him. He acted as a therapy dog of sorts to the children who lived within Eldritch Hall. He was something they could all bond over. Still, the dog was one hundred percent Jeff’s – and Jeff was one hundred percent his boy. 

Currently, he was sat next to Jeff on Mira’s sofa. 

“So how have you been since our last session?” 

Jeff fidgeted awkwardly with his hands. 

“It’s alright to be nervous, Jeff,” Mira gave the boy a look of complete sympathy. “but remember – you can talk to me. Everything here is absolutely confidential.” 

That was true to a certain degree. If abuse or self-harm were occurring, then the rest of the staff would be alerted immediately. Jeff knew this – his skinny, scarred arms were enough of a sign. 

“I’ve been... okay?” Jeff shrugged. “I’ve been existing, alive. I’ve just been okay. Nothing to talk about, really.” 

“Well, we could continue from where we left off,” Mira proposed. She flipped through his case file. “You can elaborate on what you meant by “feeling like everyone’s out to get me” – or we could talk about something else.” 

Jeff nodded. 

Something new it was. 

“Have you been using your coping strategies?” Mira asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Walked away from a fight with Jack.” 

“That’s good – it’s progress.” 

Jeff smiled at the compliment. 

“But what was the fight about?” 

“He called me a baby...” 

“What?” asked Mira. “Why?” 

She made a note to discuss the issue with Jack during their next session – among other things (that list grew longer by the day). 

“He said that sleeping with a night light is for little kids,” Jeff elaborated. “Said I was a baby for using one.” 

Mira scribbled down a quick note of that. “...not to be a total therapist, but how did that make you feel?” 

“It made me feel bad,” Jeff said. He petted Smile’s dark coat. “It was like he was saying I’m stupid or something...” 

“Well, I don’t think that you’re stupid, Jeff,” Mira looked up. “To me, you seem to be an inquisitive, intelligent young man. And one of the bravest I have met.” 

Jeff felt his cheeks turn a bright vermilion. He tried to hide the smile that slid onto his face. 

“Now, what else have you done since last we spoke?” 

“We watched a movie last night.” 

Mira leant back in her chair. “Did you?” 

“Yeah!” Jeff’s smile lit up. “With robots and aliens and alien robots and cars!” 

Mira smiled. “So, I see...” 

* * *

The session went on like that for about another forty-five minutes; she would propose a question, and Jeff would answer to the best of his abilities. Smile provided excellent emotional support. 

She felt that Jeff had made great progress. 

Her eyes darted up to the clock on her wall. 

“Right, well,” she clasped her hands together. “I suppose that that’s our session up for the week. You’ve made excellent progress, Jeff.” 

The boy smiled; he gave Smile a scratch behind his ears. 

Mira walked over to her desk. She opened her drawer and took out a roll of stickers. They glinted in the office’s light. 

“I think that this week calls for a golden boy point,” she said as she peeled off a sticker. 

It was one of the various methods she used to reward trust and openness among her patients – a full sheet of stickers got a treat of their choosing, and if they filled up five each, the group got a special – supervised – outing to the place everyone was alright with (most frequently a museum or a zoo). 

Jeff’s smile lit up as she walked over to Jeff’s sheet of paper. He clapped his hands lightly. 

“Oh my...” a smile graced Mira’s lips as she placed it on the chart. “This is your... Second full chart since the last trip?” 

Jeff laughed a little and shook his head. “fourth!” 

“Fourth!” Mira nodded. “Well, that _is_ a momentous occasion. And tomorrow, we’ll go and grab you a treat. That sound nice?” 

Jeff nodded excitedly. Smile barked once, clearly agreeing with the boy. 

“Alright, sweetie,” Mira nodded. “I think it’s group time right now; you can go up to the lounge and sit with everyone else for a bit.” 

“Want me to send anyone down?” 

“No, you just go run along,” Mira shook her head. “Have fun. My next session isn’t for another two hours at least.” 

As Jeff closed the door behind him, Mira let out a breath and sighed; she could unload after a rather heavy session. 

Sadly, her relaxed state did not last long. 

“Mira,” Zephyr knocked on the door. “We have a new... arrival, needing someone to talk to.” 

“Oh, of course,” Mira sat herself seriously within her chair. “Send them in.” 

When Mira was handed the child’s case file, she expected some troublesome youth who was much larger than her. She expected anger, unbridled fury. She expected something other than the scrawny thirteen-year-old who was sat in front of her. 

Especially considering they were accompanied by two extremely muscular police officers. 

Smile sniffed at the kid; they flinched. Clearly there was some discomfort around dogs here... She made a mental note to discuss that at a later date. 

“Smile,” She called the husky over to the door and ushered him into the hall. As the door closed, she gave her newest patient an apologetic smile. “Sorry about him. He’s curious about new people.” 

“Right,” Mira got her down to business look on. “My name is Miss Baudelaire, but you can call me Mira. Now, what can I call you?” 

The child shrugged their shoulders; their messy brown hair was long and shaggy. It was as if it hadn’t been cut in a few months. 

“Now, your case file states that you attempted to attack your mother; is that true?” 

The kid nodded. That was good, they were opening up. 

“Can you tell me why?” 

The kid looked up at her from where they fidgeted. Their eyes were seemingly filled with sadness – Mira had seen the look far too many times, especially upon her own face. 

“She... she kept calling me a girl. I’m not a girl.” 

Mira nodded. She made a note on the child’s sheet. 

“Well, that’s alright, dearie,” Mira said. “Do you want me to make a note of your pronouns on your sheet?” 

The kid nodded. 

“He and him,” he shrugged. 

Mira jotted down the pronouns. “Alright, and do you have a specific name in mind?” 

“Doby - it’s what my dad and brother call me.” 

“I see...” Mira smiled. “That’s a lovely name. Now, it says that you’ve been diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder – and you’ve been taking Metadate. Have you been struggling with any of the side effects that that specific brand of medication has?” 

Doby nodded “I’ve been having headaches. And stomach aches. I find it hard to sleep...” 

“Alright, sweetie,” Mira scrawled his complaints down. “We can talk to a doctor about getting a different prescription. Now, you have also been diagnosed with Tourettes. Have you been managing with that?” 

“I’ve been -” he twitched and cursed lightly. “I’ve been okay... Some days are harder than others.” 

Mira smiled; she thought he would get along with the twins quite well. “Luckily, we do have experience dealing with both of your disorders. And before our session is up, do you have anything you want to ask me?” 

“What’s everyone like-like here?” asked Doby. 

“Our residents are all teenagers – like you. They’ve just... lost their path in life, and need help getting back on track.” 

The bell ringing – a sign of snack time (made specifically for Toby, who was diagnosed with CIPA) - let Mira know it was time for their first session to end early. 

“Well, let’s go grab some food,” Mira got up. “I’m sure that everyone would love to meet you.” 

* * *

The dining room was filled with life. Jack – the oldest Eldritch Hall resident, not the cook – was wearing an offspring shirt and looked as if he had just woken up. In his hand was a satsuma. He had no eyes - which was intimidating when one first looked at him - and dark skin. He had a sharp smile as well. 

Jack the chef was keeping an eye on everyone; he was good with the kids – like a fun uncle. He nodded at Mira ash she and Doby came into the room. 

Mira nodded back and smiled. 

Jack was tall, with long, scruffy black hair and icy blue eyes. He had a strangely shark-like smile, yet the man was as much fun as a dolphin. He had a strange duality to him – one that Mira would love to analyse. 

Jane and Natalie were playing a card game with Sally – while the three girls barely looked alike, they acted exactly like sisters. They all had a small orange each. 

Jeff and Liu were arguing over some silly show, while eating their fruits of choice. 

The twins were just sitting and staring at nothing – something they did quite often. Cody had a pear and Toby had an apple. Toby occasionally twitched and ticked – much like Doby. 

Tim – the second oldest resident – was drawing away on a scrap of paper while a single banana sat beside him. Smile was by his side and looked longingly at Tim’s snack. 

Grinny – Eldritch Hall’s other furry resident and current “Rodent Control Specialist” - was sat on Sally’s lap, contently purring away. The cat was dozing upon the little girl quite happily; Sally didn't really seem to care. 

Mira cleared her throat as Doby stood behind her. 

“Kids, we have a new member joining the ranks today,” Mira explained. “Remember how scared all of you were when you first came here? And remember how everyone was nice to get you used to it here?” 

Sally – the now second newest resident – nodded. She remembered how scary it was, especially as she was still the youngest. She had faced horrors that very few of the other residents could ever relate to. 

“Show that same kindness to Doby,” she gently nudged Doby forwards. “Doby, why don’t you introduce yourself?” 

Doby cleared his throat. 

“I-I’m Doby... Doby Doggers. I like playing baseball and listening to... to-to music... uh, yeah...” he twitched and ticked as he spoke. 

“Alright; now, everyone, play nicely, I’m just going to see Mister Windroe.” 

* * *

The head of the household was sat within his office. He was scribbling away notes furiously on a sheet – likely about that author who wanted to do a study on the children – and didn’t notice Mira come in. 

“Mister Windroe,” Mira said. 

“Oh, hello, Mira.” The pale, slender man who owned Eldritch Hall looked up from his work with his cold, dark brown eyes – ones that neared being black. 

“New kid’s sitting with the others. I’ve at least made a bit of progress with him. He seems to be a good kid; the police release any statements?” 

“Just one,” Zephyr held a sheet out to her with a slender arm. “From the kid’s mother. Apparently, she relinquished all custody to her husband. They’re getting divorced. I think his father’s going to tell him on family day.” 

Mira looked over the statement. 

“Right... I’m just going to put this in his case file; might be good for when Ciero comes over on Tuesday.” 

Zephyr sighed at the mention of his youngest brother – the kids had a much better rapport with his brother than with him. The social worker seemingly had a magical way with children. 

Perhaps it was why they were so drawn to him. 

“You think things are going to settle down here?” Mira asked. “A routine might fully settle?” 

“With our kids?” Zephyr asked. He smiled lightly. “I doubt it.” 

“I know; and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

"For the kids, of course," Zephyr added.

"Obviously," Mira smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: if you want any more content, then leave comments and Kudos. Please. It is free to do and requires very little time.   
> Show writers the same love you give to artists.


End file.
